


Silver Fox

by honestgrins



Series: To Rely on the Kindness of Strangers [306]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, All-Human, Established Relationship, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:27:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28201575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honestgrins/pseuds/honestgrins
Summary: Anonymous asked: If your still taking prompts : klaroline with an age gap (10+years) and them joking about it
Relationships: Caroline Forbes/Klaus Mikaelson
Series: To Rely on the Kindness of Strangers [306]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/378628
Comments: 3
Kudos: 59





	Silver Fox

Caroline liked watching him get ready in the morning. Fresh out of the steaming shower, trimming the scruff of his beard, styling his hair - it all worked for her when Klaus was involved. Making herself focus on brushing her teeth, she couldn’t resist a hip check. “Morning, handsome.”

Smirking, he set down his razor to leave a velvet soft kiss on her cheek. “Hello, love.” Their mornings had fallen into a routine over the years, but it never failed to leave her feeling warm inside. He turned back to face the mirror, though, and any warm and fuzzies were soon forgotten when she gasped. He frowned in confusion. “What’s wrong?”

“You have a gray spot,” she answered, sounding delighted as she carded a hand through his damp hair. “Look at you, the distinguished professor who finally looks way too old for me.”

He lifted a resigned brow. “I’ve always been too old for you, according to your mother. And your friends. And my family.”

Shrugging, Caroline didn’t seem overly concerned; it hadn’t bothered her in college when she fell in love with her roommate’s older brother, and it certainly didn’t bother her now that she was married to him. “But today,” she teased, tugging him closer by the open sides of his shirt, “you look it. And I think you look hot.”

Klaus hummed into her kiss, both of them smiling too much to take it further. “And here I thought you were in it for the money,” he murmured against her lips, nipping lightly.

“That’s what I’ll say when that gray turns white.” She laughed at the gentle pinch to her side. “Come on, silver fox, I’ll buy you breakfast before your first class. Don’t forget your AARP card!”

With a world weary sigh, he gave a quick love tap to her ass on their way out to finish getting dressed. “I just know you’re counting down the days until I actually have one.”

“Babe, think of the discounts!”


End file.
